


Tenma probably didn't think this through

by zirconsnow



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, crush (one-sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconsnow/pseuds/zirconsnow
Summary: "Tsumugi blinks when they make eye contact, but then smiles and Tenma knows he understands, knows he knew already. Tsumugi is warm understanding, and Tenma almost feels relieved.Almost, because there’s Banri, and he’s smirking.A terrible idea.“So, you like Sakuya” "





	Tenma probably didn't think this through

**Author's Note:**

> requested by lee (@writtentofreedom) as "Tenma pining over Saku and Banri teasing him for his Big Gay Crush?" and i went with this  
> i still wanna write with that prompt
> 
> the style's a little all over the place cause im busy im sorry ><
> 
> please tELL ME!! if there are any typos or anything cause Uh no proofreading

“So, uh…” This is probably not the best idea, he knows. The table in front of them feels oddly intriguing right now, and he finds it hard to tear his eyes away from it to look at the ones he had called there himself. Tsumugi looks at him in a weird mix of worry, curiosity, and a hint of ‘I know what you’re gonna say but I’d rather you say it yourself’ that leaves Tenma with something weird coiling in the pit of his stomach. But, really, that much is fine, Tsumugi is an adult, he knows some stuff (he should know, at least, he thinks), and even if he’s looking at him like he’s a lost child it’s not that far from how it really is. The not very good idea is having Banri be there. He’s older, sure. Seems to know some more about the topic, maybe. But, he’s also Banri.

Tenma sighs, runs a hand through his hair, decides he should get it over with already before it all gets even weirder and harder to understand. “I…” Now or never, he tells himself,  takes a deep breath. “It’s about...” he swallows, looks them both in eyes before looking away and continuing “Sakuya”. The name comes out as a mumble, almost inaudible even to his own ears. He doesn’t want to put it more into words, hopes it’s enough, shuts his eyes tightly a second before turning back to look at the other two. Tsumugi blinks when they make eye contact, but then smiles and Tenma knows he understands, knows he knew already. Tsumugi is warm understanding, and Tenma almost feels relieved.

Almost, because there’s Banri, and he’s smirking.

A terrible idea.

“So, you like Sakuya” A little too loud for his ears, and Tenma wants nothing more than to hide and never come out or maybe turn back time and stop himself from calling Banri over.

“Banri-kun” Tsumugi’s voice is soothing, softer than Banri’s teasing tone and his dumb smirk still in place.

“I don’t—” he starts, stubborn and lost and wanting to leave. “I don’t like him! I just…” he tries to sound confident, sure of himself, but he derails into a mumble and avoiding eyes.

“You just…?” a raised eyebrow and teasing eyes.

“I-I just” he stutters, feels his face heat up at the thought of saying and thinking and explaining and Sakuya. He swallows, looks away and starts again. “I don’t really know…” He sounds weak, quiet, he doesn’t like it. He feels he’s lost something to Banri, but he breathes and tells himself it’s fine. This time he needs help and it’s fine, next time he can do something about it.

“You don’t know?” This time, Tsumugi speaks up, soft voice and hand next to him diverting his attention from Banri’s whispers of “corny”.

God, even Kazunari would’ve been more helpful.

“It’s like” Tenma breathes in, tries to think about an alright way to put it before he gives up and decides to let himself be honest (because he’s really lost, and it feels weird, and he doesn’t like how awkward it all feels so he wants it to be over or fixed or changed or understood at least). He says everything in a rush, feels heat on his face and everywhere and _oh my god this is embarrassing_.

When he’s done, Banri bursts out laughing. Tsumugi looks at him like a mother would look at her misbehaving child, and Tenma just glares. Banri stops laughing with half-hearted apologies, and Tsumugi sighs before turning to Tenma with a soft smile. “Tenma-kun” Tenma lets out a quiet noise of frustration, and Tsumugi just scratches his neck with an awkward laugh “What do you want to do?” Tenma shakes his head, runs a hand through his hair and shrugs.

“Isn’t just telling him the best way?” Banri speaks up without laughing this time. The easiest way too, probably, Tenma thinks, but-

“It’s not that easy for me” Tenma half-yells back, and Banri lets out an amused ‘heh’ before shrugging. Tsumugi sighs where he’s sitting, and Banri says a quiet defensive ‘what?’.

“Do you want to, though?” He ponders his answer for a while, then nods with his face the warmest he’s ever felt it.

They talk a little more, Tsumugi trying his best to guide him on what to do, Banri making mostly useless side-comments all the while. It’s embarrassing, honestly, to talk about his feelings and his _crush_ and about romance. Embarrassing because _it’s romance_ and because he has no idea what he’s doing or what’s going on with his feelings or with romance and Banri is being a tease and he feels like he’s losing somewhere here. At the end of it, Tsumugi pats his head and wishes him good luck before leaving to whatever appointment with Tasuku he seemed to have.

It’s just him and Banri now, and Tenma kind of wants to die, or hide in a hole maybe.

There’s terrible silence a while, then Banri talks. “Sakuya, huh” He pulls out his phone as he speaks, amused tone of his voice never leaving.

“Why did I tell you” a question from Tenma to himself, more of a statement to the air. Banri snorts, starts up a game.

“How unexpected~” Teasing. Tenma wants to leave.

“Don’t tell him” His voice comes out _weird_ , and Tenma’s about to yell to cover it up when he sees Banri drop his phone on the table.

Huh, not so bad then.

“I won’t” he promises off-handedly, then stands up to stretch and walk towards Tenma.

 “What do you-” Tenma cuts off when Banri places a hand on his shoulder.

Alright, that’s scary.

“I’ll help” a smirk. Tenma glares. “It can’t be that hard, for me that is”

**Author's Note:**

> i want to drown in sakuten/tensaku dont leave me to die all alone in this empty wasteland


End file.
